Bequeathing the Betrayal
by General Blizzardstorm
Summary: Despite the prior frozen season, IvyClan is thriving in Newleaf with many new kits. Yet, the medicine cat receives a haunting omen, and loyalties are being doubted. New turbulence is brought forward when two deputies are murdered consecutively by none other than a new father. These kits receive the pain that their father caused. Will they become corrupt like him? Or remain loyal?


**Hello! This is my new story _Bequeathing the Betrayal. _I hope you enjoy it! Here's the prologue.**

_Prologue: The Reflection_

The silver and white tabby looked down into the starry pool. The pool's reflection revealed a mother nursing four small kits. The silver and white tabby felt pride rise up into her chest. _My kin will live on long and strong for many moons to come!_

The she-cat had founded her Clan long ago after she ran away from the Clans beside the lake. She had run away because she felt rejected and ignored. She founded the Clan with the support of some of her Clanmates that ran away along with her because they felt the same. Now, her Clan, IvyClan, knew names such as Bumblestripe the Brave. They knew her name by heart though, which was Ivypool and better known as Ivystar.

"Reminiscing the old days, Ivystar?" a gray she-cat walked up and sat next to the silver and white tabby leader.

"Where did you come from?! You aren't a dweller of this part of StarClan!" Ivystar spat.

The gray she-cat mewed calmly, "I am your kin also as you know. Why do you deny it? I bring you news also."

"Dovewing, you are unwelcome in this part of StarClan. You must have pretty importart news. This better be right out of the mouth of Thunder." Ivystar mewed irritably.

"The words are straight out of the words of Rock in fact." Dovewing corrected. "He could not reach your Clan since you've broken the bond with the original four like SkyClan did. I decided to be nice and take you the message."

Ivystar froze. This _was _important. "Is it prophecy? Omen? What is it?" Ivystar mewed nervously. "Is it about my kin?"

Dovewing sighed. "Yes, it will have something to do with your kin. It's not exactly pleasant either, but all will be resolved in the end in those kits in the pool place their pawsteps strategically. In fact, it's Firestar's kin to be exact in all of the Clans possible."

A little part of Ivystar's heart broke, but then again, she thought about Firestar's kin at the moment. Lionblaze's daughters, Dapplewing and Sunpelt, had tried to murder Bramblestar and his deputy in order to rule the Clan. His kits were banished and never seen again. Ivystar had to ready herself for wrongdoings and mishaps that her kin caused. Her kin that filtered though the Clan came from her only son and kit, Ripplescar. Ripplescar's kits were Galestripe and Ashear. Galestripe's mate had just kitted as she saw through the pool, and Ashear's mate would kit within the next moon or so. Ivystar knew where to concentrate now.

"_The ripples of old wounds will be revealed. Kin of the flame must place their paws carefully,or beware, turbulent storms will conceal IvyClan." _Dovewing recited.

Ivystar mewed, "May StarClan guide your pawsteps carefully by the lake. I know you're being reincarnated soon."

Ivystar saw Dovewing gape. "How di-di-did you know?" Dovewing stuttered. "Why would you care? I thought you ran away because of me..."

"Well, that is true. You are my sister, and I know when you died, it was not your time yet since you sacrificed yourself for Whitewing's sake. I will watch over you. Let's just say I do revisit your portion of StarClan every once in a blue moon." Ivystar purred.

Dovewing nodded. "Goodbye, my dear sister. I hope all is well in your Clan."

At that moment, Ivystar looked back in the pool. She saw the new family being visited by most of the Clan. The kits were her kin, and she hoped that they would not be the downfall of all that she had loved so passionately.

* * *

**Allegiances**

**_IvyClan_**

_Leader- _Blazestar- a massive, broad-shouldered, well-muscled but lean, golden tabby tom with white paws, a white muzzle, and golden-colored amber eyes

_Deputy- _Littlewhisker- a small, lithe, dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Medicine cat- _Rosefoot- an undersized rose-cream she-cat with amber eyes and messy, unkempt fur that sticks out at all angles

_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

_Warriors_

Dewstripe- a muscular silvery gray and white tom with yellow eyes and dark gray stripe going down his back

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Brookblaze- a large, well-muscled but lean, pale brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

_Apprentice, Eaglepaw_

Creeknose- a broad-shoulderd, long-furred, dark blue-gray tabby tom with white paws and dark blue eyes

Streamsong- a large, long-legged, slender, long-furred, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with a white chest, white front paws, and pale blue eyes

Heatherfur- an average-sized, short-furred, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lilyflame- a broad-shouldered, muscular, sleek cream-colored tabby she-cat with darker paws and pale amber eyes

Ashear- a long-legged, lean, gray tom with black speckles and dark green eyes

Galestripe- a broad-shouldered, very muscular, dark gray tabby tom with a white-tipped tail and yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Squirrelpaw_

Foxstep- a lithe, lean, sleek ginger tom with white socks and dark green eyes

Kestrelheart- a dark gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bramblestripe- a lithe brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Fawnclaw- a small, broad-shouldered, well-muscled but lean, reddish brown tabby she-cat with white dapples and icy blue eyes

Amberleaf- an average-sized, ragged-furred, golden brown tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Patchpaw_

Coldstorm- a long-legged, broad-shouldered, muscular, pale gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

Fernbreeze- a slender, short-furred, gray tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

Blackshade- a small, lean, night-black tom with dark amber eyes

Spottedwing- a long-legged, lean, long-furred, mottled gray and white tabby tom with pale blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Eaglepaw- a large, broad-shouldered, very muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Snowpaw- a long-legged fluffy white tom with bright blue eyes and splash of black on his chest

Patchpaw- a slender white she-cat with dark tortoiseshell patches and leafy green eyes

Squirrelpaw- a scrawny pale brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and a long, bushy tail

Hollypaw- a sleek black she-cat with short fur and yellow eyes

_Queens_

Blossomcloud- a slender dilute tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a long, bushy tail and pale blue eyes; expecting Coldstorm's kits

Cloudshine- a long-furred pure white she-cat with bright green eyes; expecting Ashear's kits

Cloverfrost- a large, broad-shouldered, ragged-furred, golden brown she-cat with white paws and dark yellow eyes; mother of Dewstripe's kits: Mothkit and Brackenkit

Fawnclaw- a small, broad-shouldered, sleek reddish brown tabby she-cat with white dapples and icy blue eyes; mother of Galefoot's kits: Tigerkit, Thistlekit, Tawnykit, and Thornkit

_Elders_

Ripplescar- a large, broad-shouldered, battle-scarred, silver and white tabby tom with white paws, a white face, and dark green eyes

Birdtooth- a small pale brown tabby she-cat with shredded ears and green eyes

_Kits_

Tigerkit- a large reddish brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Thistlekit- a spiky-furred dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Tawnykit- a small very pale brown she-kit with icy blue eyes, white dapples, and a white face

Thornkit- a dark reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Mothkit- a golden tabby she-kit with green eyes

Brackenkit- a large golden brown tabby tom with short fur, white paws, and dark yellow eyes

**Cats Outside of IvyClan**

Rowan- ginger tom

Marvel- long-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat; a kittypet

Jewel- gray tabby she-cat; kittypet

Pretzel- brown and white tom; kittypet

Shady Slim- large black tom

**I hope you enjoyed the brief prologue! I will explain IvyClan/Ivystar's backstory eventually if you really want to know in a chapter. The sentimental moment between Ivystar and Dovewing was cute. IvyClan is also slightly different from the Clans we love and adore. The warrior code is slightly morphed like SkyClan, which this also will be explained soon. Anyways, It would be a lot to me if you wrote a review to tell me what you thought! 3 reviews and then I begin working on the next chapter.**

**~Blizzard**


End file.
